


Logan's Lost Laughter

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey x Patton/Morality x Logan/Logic]Summary: Virgil’s winning the prank war and won’t stop, so they have to find a way to make him [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]THIS IS SLIGHTLY LONGER/MORE INTENSE BUT THIS TIME WITH LEE LOGAN
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Logan's Lost Laughter

Patton was known to be a feared tickle monster, yes.

But he could not get Logan to laugh. He just couldn’t do it. He knew he was ticklish as he’s let it slip, but Patton could never seem to figure out where to tickle him to finally get him to laugh!

He’d get him smiling, maybe a huff or too, before Logan broke out or escaped. 

Patton would give anything to hear his favorite logical aspect to laugh.

Including give up his title.

Cause there was one side who could tickle anyone to oblivion if he was in a ler mood.

…

“Virgil?” 

Virgil took out his earphones. “Yeah?”

“I need your help I can’t tickle Logan to make him laugh and I really wanna hear him laugh and you’re really good at it so please help!” 

Virgil blinked and smirked. “I thought you were THE tickle monster?”

“I’m a tickle monster but when you’re in a ler mood you’re super SUPER good! Please help me!” Patton broke out his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ah, not the eyes.” Virgil groaned and sighed. “Fine. Get Roman though, I want him to see the super nerd finally break. And you owe me a tray of those dark chocolate cupcakes you made last week.”

Patton jumped and cheered. “Yes, thank you Virgey!”

…

Logan set his book aside at the sound of a knock. If this was Patton again with his whole ‘you need to laugh’ thing-

“Hey, Lo.”

Oh, it was just Virgil. 

“Come in, Virgil.”

Virgil opened the door and stepped in. Logan couldn’t understand what specifically, but something seemed off about him.

“Listen uber nerd. I’ve been hired as a mercenary by dad.”

Logan tilted his head in confusion.

“Basically, he admitted he couldn’t tickle attack you, so he got me to do it.” Virgil cracked his knuckled with a smirk. “You gonna come peacefully?” Patton entered the room with an excited smile with roman behind him.

“This again?” Logan tried to sound relaxed. “I told you, Patton, I’m only slightly ticklish. Not enough to make me laugh.” The logical side stood up, guarding himself not so subtly. 

“Yeah, I know that’s a lie.”

“How would you know?” Logan snapped back.

“Anxiety makes a guy pretty observant.” Virgil grinned. “You don’t take your shoes off too often, do you?”

Logan stiffened. 

“Listen, L. You’re gonna laugh. A lot. Might as well surrender now.” Virgil gave a shrug and a smirk. 

Logan growled before breaking left through the bathroom to the hallway.

“He’s running for it, get him, Virgey!” He heard Patton cheer.

Logan’s outrun Patton before, and escaped Roman’s grasp before. He could escape Virgil too, right?

Logan ducked out of the bathroom, making his way towards the study, when something grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

“Going somewhere?”

Logan froze at the familiar voice directly behind him.

Logan turned and pulled on his shirt, hoping he could yank his way out of Virgil’s grip, but to no avail. He was face to face with Virgil’s shark tooth grin.

“You got him, Vee!” Patton cheered as he entered the hallway.

“Yes, you got your target!” Roman added.

“Virgil!” Logan growled.

“Hey, you’ve gotten me too many times to count. Now it’s your turn.” Virgil grinned and pinched a special spot on Logan’s shoulder. He tensed and instinctually trying to get away from it, dropped to the floor. Before Logan could get back up Virgil propped himself on top of Logan’s thighs and pinned his arms above his head.

Logan tugged and pulled but couldn’t budge his arms. He forgot.

Fight or flight.

Virgil was stronger than all of them.

“Y’know, i had Patton tell me exactly what he’s been doing with you. What didn’t work, and it made me realize something.”

Virgil placed a hand on Logan’s ribs with his fingers just barely wiggling across the skin.

“Patton’s been using his most intense ruthless tickling style. I’m sure you remember. Lots of scratching, jabbing, and squeezing.” Virgil continued. He slipped his hand under Logan’s shirt to skim his fingers over the skin.”And it made me remember that some people are more sensitive to the soft stuff.”

Logan fought it. He really really tried, but he was grinning like an idiot. It was true, all of Patton’s tickle attacks had consisted of rough harsh tickling that didn’t seem to do much. He had completely forgot about knismesis.

But Virgil didn’t.

Logan pulled and fought hard. The idea of smiling like this and laughing was so embarrassing! He was the serious logical side! But Virgil was way stronger than he suspected. Whenever Patton seemed to be getting too close Logan could always pull away, but not now.

He was stuck. Immobile.

He didn’t even think his ribs were ticklish, but Virgil’s soft touches were driving him insane. How on Earth did they tickle so bad?!

“Oh my gosh, you’re doing it, he’s smiling!” Patton jumped on his toes, clapping and peering over Virgil’s shoulders to see it.

“And when you’re as observant as I am, you’ll notice when someone, say, I don’t know, tenses when you hug him and your hand is in a very particular spot?” Virgil grinned and shifted his hand to Logan’s lower ribs, his fingers still slow and soft.

Logan bit down on his lip as he tried holding all the laughter inside. He could feel it bouncing around his chest, begging to be let out. 

He could hear Patton’s happy squealing in the background and Roman’s mocking laugh. 

“Aw, he’s so cute, I’ve never seen him smile like this before!”

“Indeed, after all the time he’s attacked us it’s nice to see our dear pocket protector getting his comeuppance.”

“Well, he should be laughing right about…” Virgil winked at Logan. He moved his hand to his bottom rib and used two fingers to stretch out the skin a little bit before using the others to gently but quickly flutter over it. “Now.”

Logan snorted before erupting into hysterical laughter. He tugged, pulled, and thrashed but he couldn’t escape the infuriatingly light tickling.

Patton cheered loudly at the sound, finally hearing what he’d been seeking for months!

“And we have lift off!” Roman declared, grinning at the sight. 

“And now that he’s broken, he’ll react to other spots.” Virgil retracted his hand from Logan’s ribs and started fluttering his fingers at Logan’s neck. The logical side tossed his head back and forth, trying to escape the tickling, before descending into a fit of helpless giggling.

“Aww, he’s so cute!”

“Now that he’s broken, you guys can come join in. Try wherever you want, he’s been lying, he is VERY ticklish.”

Logan wanted to protest but found it hard to verbalize when all that came out was incessant giggling.

“Remember, light tickles. And I get dibs on his feet.” 

“Lo-Lo!” Patton practically pounced on Logan. He sat next to his side and wiggled his fingers. “Here goes! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton very softly wiggled his fingers at Logan’s navel.

Logan bucked and squealed at an embarrassingly high pitch before falling right back into laughter. 

“Aw, he’s so cute I’m gonna die!” Patton giggled.

“I wish to try something.” Roman knelt near Logan’s head and signaled for Virgil to stop his tickling. 

Logan started panting as soon as Virgil stopped, but froze when he saw Roman’s playful gleam in his eye.

Roman leaned in and raised a single finger to Logan’s chin before gently tickling the underside of his jaw. 

Logan’s tired panting went right back to giggling in seconds.

All three felt their heart melt a little.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Logi.” Roman purred.

All three snickered at Logan’s sudden redness. 

“Alright, alright, too much of this and I’ll die from cuteness.” Virgil grinned at Logan’s growing blush. “Let’s move on to the next goal, making our favorite nerd hysterical.” Virgil let go of Logan’s arms which immediately shot down to protect his torso.

Virgil then turned to face Logan’s feet. He moved himself onto Logan’s calves and slowly began removing his house shoes and socks.

“N-Nohohohaha!” Logan sputtered through his titters. 

“Yes. Now, let’s see where on your foot you’re the most ticklish.” Virgil placed his fingers gently on Logan’s heel, causing him to jolt, before very slowly and very gently dragging his fingers up his sole.

Oh, poor Logan. Even though this was just Virgil testing the waters, the logical trait descending into hysterical laughter. 

“FAHAHAHAHA- D-DOHOHAHAHAHA!” 

While the other two cooed over Logan’s (adorable) sensitivity, Virgil paid attention to his jerking, volume, and desperation.

And the higher he went…

“NOHOHOT THEHE TOHOHOHOES- AHAHAHAHA!” Logan threw his head back and writhed in a fit of laughter. 

“Aww, tickly toes, Logan?” Virgil broke out his rare teasy voice. “Isn’t it so funny how such a teeny tiny spot can put you in hysterics?” Virgil pulled back Logan’s toes to skitter his fingers over the sensitive skin beneath. 

Logan was losing his mind. How in the HELL did it tickle so damn much?! His entire body quaked with each booming laugh.

“Roman? Could you do me a favor and grab my skull pillow from my room?”

“What? What for?”

“Just trust me on this.” Virgil grinned without looking up, focusing on delicately taking apart every last bit of Logan’s composure. 

“You’re such an evil tickle monster, Vee.” Patton said.

“You learn a thing or two being the lee.” Virgil snickered. “Like how much someone can take, and how to know if they’re okay. Logan’s still good to go, which is great cause I have a grand finale planned.”

“I got the pillow,” Roman sat next to Virgil and handed him the pillow.

Thankfully he had to take his hands away from Logan’s toes to do that, giving him a moment to breathe.

Patton smiled taking it in. He was blushing and had the dopiest cutest grin on his face. He panted and gasped for air during his break.

“You’re doing great, Lo-Lo.” Patton brushed some of the hair out of his face before Virgil showed what the pillow was for.

“Got it.” Virgil plucked a feather out of the pillow.

Roman grinned as soon as he saw it. “Oh this should be good.”

“Ready for a feather light touch, Logan?” Virgil showed the feather to him. Logan started giggling in anticipation and shook his head. “Too bad.”

He pulled back Logan’s toes again, with the feather hovering mere inches away.

“Ready, guys?”

“Ready ready ready!” Patton cheered excitedly. 

“RIP Logan.” Virgil snickered before sawing the feather in between Logan’s toes.

Logan. Lost. His. Mind.

“NAHAHAHAHA!” Logan shrieked and let out deep belly laughter. He thrashed and pulled but his foot wasn’t going anywhere. The feather was so soft, just gently cascading across each little nerve between his sensitive little toes.

Logan had never laughed so hard in his life. Tears of mirth were flying off his face as he tossed and thrashed.

It felt like an eternity, but it was over quick. Virgil was concerned for his sanity. 

“I think I did enough. Would you say he’s tickled out, Pat?”

“I think so, kiddo.”

Virgil smirked and got off of Logan who immediately curled into a ball, still giggling at the ghostly after-tickles. 

Patton, Roman, and Virgil took a moment to soak it in. His smile was so rare, and his laugh more so. So it was nice to savor it.

After Logan calmed and stopped giggling, Virgil got up to walk to the kitchen for some of those cupcakes.

“So, Pat, those-” Virgil tripped as something gripped his ankle. He fell to the ground and looked back to see Logan holding his ankle with a look of vengence. 

“I don’t think so, V.”

Virgil looked to Roman and Patton who were grinning.

“Guys, help!”

“Eh, I don’t know, you two are both adorable little lees.” Roman grinned.

“No! Traitors! You traitors! NOHOHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil pounded at the ground letting out peals of laughter as Logan clawed at his soles. 

Patton and Roman decided to stay a little longer, they had an encore.


End file.
